hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleground (Part 1 And 2)
'''Battleground (Part 1 And Part 2) '''is the nineteen and twenty episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Chandler already took over Spain and Czech Republic, he got got more powers, as he plans to invade more countries, as they go after other cities and plans to his men and military forces to charge against them. Nathan, Decker, Boyce, Harold, Doctor Oswald, Samuel and Matthew Collins point out that Chandler's has already invaded Spain and Czech Republic. Samuel needs to send the Corps to take back, Czech Republic, as the CIA and Providence Unit takes over to fight against Spain, Doctor Underwood calls Nathan and has a word to his team. Providence and Corps member are gone to stop the invasion of Spain and Czech Republic from Chandler's men. Natalie sees his father in the generator tank, as he almost repaired to get out there and back into the fight. Doctor Underwood is aware that Providence and Corps are going aware, for Chandler to lure them. So he can take over Calimonia first, then DC and then many countries in US. Chandler started invading Calimonia, as it started. Chandler, he army and military weapons to invade Calimonia and also take on, Nathan, Magnus, Dax, Natalie, Boyce and Harold. It turned to be a intensive battle for Chandler, as he easily fend them off as Nathan is injured by Chandler's attack and telekinesis powers which wounded him in battle, Boyce and Harold got him to safety, as Chandler laugh. Doctor Underwood repairs Nathan quickly, after his wounds healed from Chandlers attack. She looks at weak points at Chandler's tech suit, needs electric powers to combine with it or to become more powerful. It turned out, Chandler ruined the Corps base as Samuel is fine and well, as he survived from Chandler's attack. Paul Decker too, as the other as gone. Nathan, Boyce and others vows the stop Chandler once and for all. His next stop, is Providence Unit. Natalie and her team, Dax and Magnus defeated many of Chandler's army. He defeated Dax, Magnus and Natalie as well, as they done so hard to defend their Unit, as Chandler goes after the system inside the Unit. Nathan battles Chandler again, as Boyce and Harold battled the rest of Chandler's army in Calimonia. In a long battle, Chandler nearly got hurt by Nathan's attacks and his calmness. He did all the effort but Chandler is strong again and nearly about to kill him. But a power laser attack, hurt Chandler as he is in shock. It turned out be Hendrix, as he is healed. Doctor Underwood sees him well again and he is happy to her doing well, as Nathan and Hendrix both to use their Cybernetics powers together, to defeat Chandler. In a long battle, Chandler did his best with his powers, but Hendrix got stronger and wounded Chandler. Nathan uses his electric powers with a pope attach to the tech suit, to drain Chandler's powers, as Nathan brutally injured him by few punches. Hendrix stops him and says "It's over". Chandler forces have surrounded and lost in Czech Republic and Spain, as he is sent to the Linguistic Asylum. He is prisoned with mask and cuff. Samuel Ryan is proud of Nathan, as he got up to Sergeant. Boyce and Harold are pleased about him, as they see him a future leader. Selena was worried and upset that Nathan is going to die, in the secret room. They talk about where they going to eat, as Selena chose the place and kissed Nathan on the lips. Hendrix is back home with Doctor Underwood, as he kissed her as well. For playing his part of defeating Chandler, it would have been easier, if Hendrix didn't fight Kel The Robot. Natalie still not feeling right, as she vows to find Astra, soon when she is here. Episode Moments * Hendrix returns from the healing generator * Chandler invaded other countries, but is defeated by Corps and Providence * Chandler messed up Corps base, as he nearly did the same to Providence * Astra is still missing, as Natalie vows to find her * Chandler lost his powers and is defeated by Nathan and his father, Hendrix * Nathan is promoted to Sergeant Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * Brook Rift * Dominic Tucker * Paul Decker * Matthew Collins * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Corps * Providence Unit * Selena Crow Villain * Chandler * Chandler's Men Links Trivia * Defected Providence teamed up with Providence Unit * Chandler collected more powers, before invading Calimonia * Chandler plans is to take over or wipe out Providence and Corps, second, to take over the White House from the President * Corps is rebuild after Chandler is defeated * Nathan and Selena kissed again * Natalie always knew that Astra is still missing Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason